Possibility
by kiuno
Summary: Really after this shocking realization, every single little thing that he will do to me, I always gives meaning for that, every single touch we made, I always feel the static that goes trough my body. But I have to hide this stupid feelings of mine, because I'm afraid that it will just ruined our perfect friendship and for him to leave me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: Sudden Realization

It started to pour a heavy rain at Magnolia city, the sounds of of pitter patter from the roofs and grounds, the sounds of the people's fast footsteps to shelter themselves from the rain, but as for me, In the middle of the heavy rain ,I was only standing in the street, staring wide eyed in the ground like an idiot, because I was so shocked that my own little world stop from moving,from the realization of something that may change my oh so perfect life, into chaos.

=======-flashback-=============

"ahhh~ahh~, where's Mira when you need her?"

" She was out of town together with her siblings, doing some missions" Kinana said to the Brunnete that was hugging a barrel of beer.

" Ah, the mission to infiltrate this mansion that said to be the factory of opium ?" the blonde ask.

" Yes, I believe so, " mumbled Levy.

" And that city, veronica, Is beautiful, I doubt that they will not goof around in the city" Cana Said

" Yeah, after all Lisanna wants to see what would the other city looked like for being away into this world for almost 2 years" Erza butt in with the conversation.

"hmmm, speaking of lisanna, Hey Natsu!" Cana called the fire mage that currently battling with gray and gajeel. It seem that The boy didnt hear her, so a vein popped at Cana's forehead before she throws a card to the trio, mainly for stoping them form ruining the guild and to get the attention of Natsu.

" Ouch! What was that for Cana" Gray asked.

" So natsu, I have a question" Cana turned to Natsu, ignoring Gray's complains.

"What is it?"

" Did you and Lisanna go on a date yesterday? hmmm?" she asked while leaning at the boy.

" yes! we did!" beamed Natsu.

There was silnce, many eyes just blink in a 5 second pause before the guild burst into cheering.

" UwahHH! Natsu-nii, congrats" Romeo happily give his greetings to the boy.

" I never thought that was comming!" Macao said.

"Yeah, but after all, LIsanna and Natsu are childhod friend." Wakaba added

" Natsu is a man!" Bixlow said mimmicking Elfman since he's not around

" I can't believe it, I can't believe it" Gray whispered from shocked. " Tsk, that salamander" Gajeel said while shaking his head in disbelief, and the girls are wailing, laughing and some are whistling and gave their congratulatory remarks for Natsu.

'wow, I did'nt expect that going out with LIsanna is this so lively and loud, I should go out with her always' Natsu thouhgt while grinning.

" I'm so happy for both of you" Wendy said

" Juvia is Happy for Natsu san and Lisanna san" and she wore secretly an evil grin thinking ' Lisanna san is out of the list in my love rival to Gray-sama, heheheh'

"Natsu!" called Erza " If you ever make Lisanna cry, you'll will have to face my wrath, understand" her eyes was glowing red.

"Aye, I Understand" replied he, while standing stiff and saluting to the red headed

" Well, then, congrats Natsu"

T-thank you, Erza"

" Let's Party!" Cana and the others shouted.

" Ohhhh!" the guild said in unison

Despite that the whole guild are celebrating, a certain blond had an expression of not being happy at all. Her brows are furrowed together, looking at the ground. She wonder why does it feel that she had a knot in her heart, clenching it, until it was difficult to breath.

"Lu-chan what's wrong?, aren't you happy for Natsu?"

"Of course I am happy Levy" Said Lucy faking her idiotic grin.

" But you're making this kind of face" Levy was now pointing her face mimicking Lucy's expression earlier.

" No levy, its just that, um.. I forgot something I need to do do in my apartment"

Levy carefully scrutinize her friend " Okay if you say so"

Lucy, knows that Levy is suspecting her behavior, she will need to put a little act.

" Hey Natsu" Lucy is now approaching the dragon slayer.

" Sup Lucy?"

"Congrats Natsu" Lucy Greets him with wide smile on her face, reaching to her ears.

"Gee, Thanks Lucy" Natsu said shyly and blushing while he scratch the back of his head.

Lucy by witnessing his reaction, again, she feels the knot clenched her heart tightly.

"W-when Natsu, you and Lisanna?"

"About Yesterday"

and with that remark, again the guild became louder with, Kyaaa! from the girls and WoHooo! from the boys " Just yeterday! you're the man Natsu" someone shouted.

Lucy smiled with hesitant, " T-thats Good! you look so cute together" and She nod, " Yeah, meant for each other".

' Why, this feelings, I can't Understand?"' Lucy thought to herself. She slowly backed away from natsu and the others as she walked to levy.

"i have to go now, There's something important I need to do back at my house".

"Of course Lu-chan"

" Bye Levy-chan see you tommorow!"

Levy wave goodbye to Lucy and watch her friend walked out from the guild. " I can see your lying Lu-chan, " Thought Levy.

A thunder can be heard at the City of Magnolia where Lucy was walking in the street that leads to her apartment. 'Why? I don't Understand. I should be happy that Natsu and Lisanna are dating, but why? why do I feel like this? I am not happy at all' Then suddenly Lucy touch the liquid that was falling from her cheek.

"huh? rain?"

========END OF FLASHBACK=====================

"Mama, it's raining hurry up" " yeah, yeah"

"Ohh it's raining" " Hey Kids! stop playing, your not allowed to play in the rain" Oh, mister, your so mean"

these are the noise that you can hear from the street, the sounds of of pitter patter from the roofs and grounds, the sounds of the people's fast footsteps to shelter themselves from the rain, but this sounds did'nt reach Lucys ear for she was shocked from what she had realize. " The water that was falling to my cheek is not the rain, but my own tears" Lucy whispered to herself. " I can't believe it, when? and Why him?' Lucy thought. " Mama, that girl is so weird, she's standing there like a statue, is she a performer?" the boy asked pointing at Lucy "shh, just go inside and close the window"

" You really are wierd Lucy, I'll save you!, Touch a single hair of Lucy and you're dead, Yo Lucy! Were partners aren't we?, Lucy is my precious friend" These were the words that rang through and through to her ears, Words that only came from Natsu's mouth. " I have to go home, I- I need to be home" and with that statement, Lucy ran towards her precious 70, 000 jewels apartment.

Author's Note:

There! the First chapter of my first ever fanfic! * whistle~whistle* I hope that you found interesting this story about NALU, to tell you the truth, When I first watched fairy tail, marathon ( During summer vacation) The first character that caught my interest and became my favorite is Erza. yeah, I like her personality, being strongest girl, brave, scary, and yet a simple minded girl and tsundere sometimes( I should just write Jerza fanfic but no it became like this hehehe ). But recently with the eclipse arc, and also the movie, I can't help to notice the closeness of NALU. Mashima-san sure is always giving a hint to this couple ( but not as Erza and Jellal). I found this NALU couple, so cute, yeah, not a bit romantic I suppose, but still cute (and that's I became a NALU fan hahahahaha!) Hey to my fellow NALU fans, I'm sure you know this but I wonder if there is really an **original drawing** of mashima-san when Natsu mourns to Future Lucy's dead Body. I re-read the arc but I did'nt saw it. Was it just a drawing like in deviant art? Thank you in advance for the reply! and Oh, I will add O'C here for the future chapters, just only 1 or 2 so beware ^^.

Im sorry for the Bad Grammar people, I hope you understand, so please forgive me. ( Correction is graetly appreciated)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Knight and the Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

Thank you for the review's. I was really grateful to you. ^_^

Please bear with me again ^_^

**Lucy's POV**

" And the princess choose to marry the knight and they lived happily ever after. the end"

" Mama Why do the princess choose the knight? it should be the prince right?"

" Lucy, sometimes we will make a choice on where we know that it makes us happy, what our heart truly desire, even if the whole world are against it, you have to stand from your beliefs. In this story, the princess choose her knight because she loves him, they are in love since they were kids"

" But what will happen to the prince, Isn't he supposed to marry the princess? didn't he loves the princess?"

" Lucy dear, the prince do love the princess"

" Then why give up though?"

" Because of his love for the princess, dear, even though it hurts him, still the happiness of the princess is the most important, and that is to be with her knight"

" I don't get it"

My mom chuckle and said " Lucy dear, when you grow up, someday you will understand why do the prince sacrifice his happiness for the one he loves."

" It's not fair, the prince sure deserve to be happy"

" It sure is my baby, but someday he will get it, now it's past 9, go to sleep."

" Alright mama, I love you" I smile at her.

" Love you too baby". and she kissed my forehead and then suddenly a bright light hit my face.

Arg! Morning light, you know I'm so thankful to you once you hit my sleeping face because it indicates, I'm alive for the new day, but sometimes your so annoying like today, cause you just ruined my beautiful dream where I can see my Mama's beautiful face.

I stretch my body and sit at the edge of the bed, I remember my dream, "the knight huh", I mumbled.

Time to fix myself, I walk in my closet to choose what clothes will I wear, " hmmm... this should do" I wore a white shirt and a blue miniskirt with my belt that holding my keys. and lastly I went to the bathroom to wash and my face and ... ... Oh NO!No, No,No. My eyes are swollen and red, Arg, oh yes, I've been crying until I fell asleep! Natsu, I hate you, why did you do this to me?... Do I have the right to hate you? Argg! If Levy sees this, she will know, and Cana! if Cana sees this! No! I already picture what face she's making *sigh* " Warm damp towel I need you, where are you? Aha towel, I just need to soak you to a warm water and press you to my eyes... i sat on the couch and rested my head.

=- after 30 Mins-=

I think this is enough, I check myself in the mirror again and, yup, nobody will notice that my eyes becames red. *knock, Knock Knock* " Who is it?" "I'ts me, I wil remind you that the rent due payment is next week" The Landlady said. " thank you Miss land lady." I need to go to the guild.

===========-fairy Tail Guild-============

"Morning Kinana" I greeted her

"Morning Lucy, hmmmm... you look different today"

"ahahahah, what are you talking about, Im no different from yesterday"

" Yes you are Lu-chan" Levy said.

"l-l-levy! you scared me!"

"huh? anyway Lu-chan want to hang out on the new bookstore there at the front line of magnolia? I'ts a little bit far from the guild but that's ok right?" Levy invited Lucy.

"umm, I would love to but, I need to go on a mission today, my due rent is next week"

" bleh! killjoy!"

" I am not" Lucy pout to levy. " ok, then let's just go after your mission"

" it's a deal then" I said " I have to go now, bye Lucy" " Yeah bye, take care levy" I turned to Kinana and ask her a question, " Ummm Kinana, I notice Natsu isn't here, where is he?"

" Looking for your're man eh?" " I-Im not!" " hmmm, defensive aren't we?" I only blushed at her comments, damn Kinana " Well Natsu and Gray as well as Happy are on a mission" "eh? Natsu and Gray, that's rare" " Yes, Lucy, but the customer requested them both" " I see, thanks you" I walk to the mission board to look for one that is suitable for one man mission. Erza spotted Me looking for a job and she called me " If you can't find a job then come with us Lucy!" "What kind of job?" I asked. " We were going to help in a stage play, you know the popular " My princess and I" Wendy said. "We're only going to help to build and decorate a stage, so the payment just only 70,000 jewels, do you still want to join us?" Charle asked me. " yeah, I want to join, It's better to have money than nothing, and also I want to watch That play, It's free for us right?" I asked them " Yes Lucy we can watch them free!" exclaimed Wendy "Mi~ii~oo~, Ah~ha~, " " and why Erza is rehearsing?" I noticed and The three of us sweat dropped "ahehehe"

=========-at their mission-=====================

" Wow, thank you very much! The stage is Wonderful! Thank you very much!, well then you can sit at the front and the reward will be given to you after the play, Thank you very much" The Manager of the Play thanked us so~so much.

"I'm glad, that I join you for this mission, thanks guys"

"But I'm sorry Lucy, we have to split the reward for three, we're in need too." Charle said

" Don't worry about it, I really enjoyed this mission" I smiled to them.

*tsink* and the light went off, and started to open the curtain for the play has started. The play was about the story of the princess who fell in love with the knight. When Princess Rose was young, she had two best friends Prince Kyle and and her soon to be knight, Earl. However, over the years, she and Earl grew closer to each other and eventually fell in love, despite their different and huge social classes. One day, war struck and Earl enlisted in the war with many other soldiers. Rose wished him luck and gave him a necklace that she hoped would help protect him and return him to her safely. Earl left Rose in the care of Prince Kyle and promised to return to be reunited with her. However, unbeknownst to Earl and Rose, Kyle was also in love with Princess Rose. The war was ended and a soldier brings the news to Princess Rose that Earl died in the battle. Princess Rose was devastated, lonely, and broke, But Prince Kyle cheered her, but even so Rose continuously weeps. After a year, The King Proclaim the marriage of Prince Kyle and Princess Rose, Prince Kyle was so very happy, after all the love of his life will be with him, forever in his side, but that ended quickly, at their wedding day, Earl appeared in the scene, Princess Rose was overjoyed to see Earl Again, so she run to her Knight (wow, a runaway bride) Ignoring the yells of people inside the church, especially the King. Prince Kyle go after them, and there he witnessed the exchanging vows between The Princess and the Knight. He was broken hearted, Pain engulf his heart, but instead of going there, to steal his princess, he never did, He only weeps in silence seeing his beloved girl and beloved friend were there smiling to their hearts content, loving each other, how can he be in between of the two whre you know that that only death can separate them? And he can't wish Earl to be dead, after all, he was his precious friend.

" Lucy-san, you're crying"

" ah, yeah Wendy, I was so moved at the story" I replied, but the truth is, I am not crying because of the play, I am crying because It was so similar to my story, I am crying because I know what Prince Earl feels when you're love was in the arms of the other, I am crying because just like the prince, I will only watch them from afar, silently weeps.

'Mama, in the story that you read me when I'm young, I think I know now why do I prefer the happiness of the prince, because mom,In that story, I am the Prince, my princess chooses her knight. Is there a possibility for me to be happy when my happiness is in the arms of the other person?Mama?' I thought, and I cried to my heart's content, Ignoring the looks Erza, Wendy and Charle giving me.

A/N Note:

There, my second chapter, Hope you liked it ^^. Sorry that it took so long to update.

Hey did you notice that in the Fairytail OVA 5, In Gajeel and Levy moments, you can see that " They like each other", especially when Levy said, that if anyone sees them at love love slide, she did'nt care, that was a good Hint, but with natsu and Lucy, I Can't see a good or a canon Hint that they like each other, romantically. *sigh* I wished that they will end up together.

Again, Thank you very much for the reviews! Please continue to review this story.


End file.
